1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bread and, more particularly, to a method of making bread using warm dough.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, white breads are box-shaped breads and may be classified into English breads made in the shape of a mountain peak by allowing the top thereof to rise, and American breads having a flat top made by baking dough placed in a bread pan with a closed cover.
The breads may also be classified into lean breads to which little sugar, milk or oil are added, and rich breads to which lots of sugar, milk and oil are added. The lean breads are used to make toast, and the rich breads are used to make sandwiches and are also called American breads.
Conventionally, the breads are made by a so-called straight method. According to the straight method, bread is made by placing raw ingredients in a mixer to be mixed all at once. The straight method includes:
1. mixing raw ingredients to form a dough, immediately dividing the dough into dough pieces, and freezing the divided dough pieces;
2. thawing the frozen dough at low temperature and then further thawing the resulting dough at room temperature until the temperature of the dough reaches about 18° C.;
3. dividing the thawed dough to fit a bread pan, rolling out the resulting dough, and ripening the resulting dough at room temperature;
4. placing the ripened dough in the pan to be fermented; and
5. baking the fermented dough.
However, the bread made by the conventional straight method has problems in that the activity and fermenting power of yeast deteriorate, which adversely affects the taste, flavor, and texture, and speeds up the aging process through which aerated bread becomes hard and stiff.